DOPPLEGANGER CONFUSION
by KityPryde
Summary: Can Dark Link, er, I mean, Larry, replace the hero of time? AN: Nothin new, just made minor changes.
1. Imposter

DOPPLEGANGER CONFUSION

* * *

Link had just beaten some dungeon/temple of significance and was now returning back to the Kokiri Forest for rest. Walking through the forest on the moonless night, swarms of summer fire flies illuminated his path. The boy smiled as he passed the small moss-covered houses. Everything was so familiar, just the way he'd left it. He made his way to his tree house and began to climb the ladder.

"Ah," he announced with a pleasant sigh, "There's no place like home. I can't wait to snuggle into my warm bed and fall fast asleep."

He climbed into his bed, but did not fall fast asleep. He couldn't fit; his feet hung over the edge.

Navi said, "I think you're getting a little too big for your bed, Link."

Link scoffed, "Pfft. I think it's pretty obvious."

Navi nodded but Link went on, "This bed has shrunk since the last time I came here. Must be Ganon's doing."

Navi opened her mouth to explain but then shook her head and decided against it, for she had gotten used to it. "Good night, Link. Sleep tight," she said with a sigh, but he kept his eyes open, "You forgot something."

Navi rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile just a little, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."  
Link automatically fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The boy woke up a little past noon when his house became humid from the rising heat. Wiping some beads of sweat from his forehead, he sat up and looked around. He frowned when he didn't see Navi but quickly shrugged it off. _She probably went to go talk to some of the other fairies._

"Wait," he asked himself aloud, "What am I doing here? I got stuff to do. I have to hang out with Saria and bug Mido," he laughed, "at the same time if I'm lucky." Stretching one last time, he rolled out of the bed and grabbed his hat before heading out the door.

On the balcony, he looked out and spotted a green-haired girl by the stream collecting water in a bucket. He hung over the railing a little and was about to shout a greeting to his good old buddy, when Navi flew in front of his face and put a hand out to stop him, "Shhh," she pointed over to the stream, "just look."

Link gave Navi a questioning look, but did what he was told and stayed silent as he watched Saria. When he saw nothing unusual, he felt a little guilty for spying on his friend, and was about to ask Navi what that was all about, when he saw Saria look up from the bucket.

Thinking she had seen him, he grinned sheepishly and said hello. But she didn't hear him. She didn't see him either. She was smiling at a boy who had just offered to help her carry the water bucket. Link glanced at Navi and whispered, "Some Kokiri kid is helping her carry the water pale. So what?" Navi whispered back, "That boy is no Kokiri. Look closer."

Link looked closer and yelped. He was looking at himself...no, not quite. The boy helping Saria wore green cloths, matching hat, and brown boots, but his hair was slightly darker, and something about him was very different from Link. Also very familiar.

He grimaced and then asked Navi, "Dark Link?" She nodded slowly.

Down below, Saria's chipper voice rang out, "Thanks Link!"

Dark Link smiled and waved back at Saria as he carried the water pale, "No problemo best buddy!"

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuun! What's gonna happen next? Stayed tuned for the next exciting episode of DOPPLEGANGER CONFUSION Lol -KityPryde-


	2. Danny and Tara

Link and Navi watched as Saria left with the imposter. Then Link jumped to his feet, "That fiend! He's pretending to be me! What a lousy, no good piece of-"

"Cake?" Navi supplied.

Link nodded furiously, "Yeah! And not the good kind either. The nasty fake fruit kind."  
A voice came from below that startled Link and Navi, "Did I hear someone say cake?" They both looked down below the balcany and Link shouted a greeting to a brown-haired Kokiri.

"Danny! How've you been?"

The boy grined slightly and wiped his dirty face with the side of his sleeve, "Oh, you know same old, same old. Except now that you're gone, Mido makes us do twice the work to make up for one less person." He complained in moch-anger, "Thanks alot, buddy!"

Link felt a lump of guilt well up inside, "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Danny laughed, but then realized Link was serious, "Hey man, I was only joking. About being mad anyways, we do have to do a bit more work. Not that it's needed. But you know Mido, he makes up stupid stuff for us to do, says it's your fault, but everyone knows the truth."

Link beamed, "They do?"

Danny nodded, "Sure, he's just jealous, 'cause you got to go on this great adventure and he didn't. Given the chance, he would of left too," Danny looked into the distance and nodded knowingly, "we all would have."

"Yeah! So don't feel so bad Link!" A cheery voice reasured from the bushes. Danny circled around, looking for the source, until a skull kid jumped out growling and nearly gave them all heart attacks, "SURPRISE!"

"AHHHH!" Danny shouted and Link reached for his sword. The skull kid stared at them oddly for a secound, and then fell onto the grass laughing, "Ha HA HA HA Ha HA HA HA HA! You guys crack me up!"

Link, Danny, and Navi all stared with unbelieving looks on their faces.

"Wha?" Link and Danny questioned in unison.

Navi, however flew slowly up to the skull kid and inspected it suspiciously. "Wait a minute," She said, "I know that laugh." The skull kid fell silent. "And...I know that face!" Navi declared as she tugged lightly on the monster's face, causing it to loosen, and then fall off! Danny and Link yelped at the sight... until they realized.

In place of the skull kid's mask was a girl's face, and she was laughing, "Ha Ha HA Ha HA HA! I got you guys good! You were so scared!"  
Navi nodded, "Always playing tricks, eh Tara?"  
The dark-haired girl grinned proudly, "Yep. But you found out it was me, Navi."  
"Of course. I recognized that laugh."

Danny grinned at her, "Yeah, we knew it all along ... right Link?"  
Climbing down the ladder quickly, he grinned as well, "Of course."

Tara rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure you did."

Danny noticed her colorful mask, "That's really cool."  
Link nodded, "Yeah, how'd you get that?"  
She just dissmissed it with her hand, "Oh, it was easy. I just ran up and grabbed it off a skull kid."  
Link's mouth was hanging open slightly. Then Tara started laughing again, "Kidding, silly. I made it."

Suddenly Link remembered, (it took him long enough).

"Say guys," he began, "when's the last time you saw me?"

They stared at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious guys. When's the last time you guys saw me, before now I mean?"

Tara thought for a secound about the strangness of the question, "Well. I guess the last time I saw you was a couple days ago," She brightened at the happy memory, "You know, when you came back and said you were'nt leaving anymore and you said you were going to stay here with us forever!"

Danny frowned, "I didn't see him two days ago. I thought he just came back today. Oh, but I was on guard duty, that explains it. So, you're moving back here for good Link? That's great buddy! We can go fishing and bug Mido like we used to."

Link blinked, and then groaned, "Oh boy. What's he gotten me into?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Listen guys, I've gotta go. Talk to you later!" And with that, Danny and Tara were left standing by Link's tree house.

Tara broke the silence, "That was odd."

Danny sighed, "So, what now?"

"Let's go eat all his food."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."


End file.
